Your Day with Iwatobi
by Ecchi-sama
Summary: A collection of short fluffy stories where you, the reader, spends time with or meets the cast of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Inspired by tumblr and written in an ambiguous format so that any reader can easily place themselves within.


Hello and welcome! Thank you for coming to read my story as inspired by this tumblr post: /post/63094668961 (why can't I make this hidden fancy fance? hmm) Please Enjoy~

* * *

An agitated sigh escapes your lips as you make one final tug at your swimsuit, fully pulling it on. You take a final look into the body length mirror, inspecting your appearance to see that nothing is too amiss. Footsteps can be heard steadily approaching your changing station, forcing you to hastily snatch up your discarded clothing. As you unlock the door, the suspended walls that create the changing rooms shake, another door a short ways down slamming shut, faint grumbling rolling its way towards you. A young man with an exquisite bowl cut floods in and makes his way to the door, knocking meekly.

"Senpai, please, don't be so upset."

Embarrassed at the scene, you scurry out of the immediate area to your pre-assigned locker where your bag and miscellaneous belongings were left. You carefully replace your things in the cabinet and close it, running out into the open street.

The ocean that stands vastly cold but inviting sways some number of yards before you. Strong winds blow your hair about, bringing with it a comforting scent of salt water and sun screen. A sudden shadow overcasts the beaming sun, making you look up just in time to catch a volleyball. Laughter rings beside you, your friends heckling at your surprise expression.

"Took you long enough!"

"I'm sorry," you respond with some venom.

"Got stuck checking yourself out in the changing rooms, didn't ya?"

You can feel a slight blush creeping into your neck and a bit into your cheeks as you throw the ball back as hard as you can muster.

"Let's get started!"

They turn around and head for a volleyball set up not much farther away from where you stand. You take a moment to look down at yourself, tugging on your swimsuit in an attempt to ease your self-consciousness. Another moment later and you make a move to follow them in a light jog.

It seems that it is only your two friends and yourself playing, to your disdain. Having had more experience with competitive sports than your companions, they always argue that it is only fair for the both of them to be teamed up against you. Never in the time that you've known them has there been a game you have one while going solo and you sigh in defeat.

The ball is shakily hit over the net in a sorry excuse of a serve and you bop it back over easily. You see your friends move faster than you've ever seen them do before to set and spike the ball back your way. There is a moment of panic as you can see the ball is about to fly past you. In an unconscious flurry, you try hopping back and end up tripping yourself. A tingle travels up and down your spine as you fall back, back…

Before you hit the ground, you can feel a strong arm make contact with the small of your back to be followed by a grasping hand holding your side. You open your eyes, having not previously realized that they were closed, and find yourself looking at a handsome face. His red bangs cascade down and slightly tickle your face as he lifts you into a standing position.

"You alright?" He asks, clearly concerned. He reaches up with his free hand, brushing aside your hair to inspect your head. "You aren't hit, right?"

"No, I just…" you blush profusely, taking a step back, making his hold on you a little less intimate. "It's just that I tripped is all."

He looks you over again and smiles a reassured grin, revealing his uniquely sharp teeth. Although it takes you by surprise at first, you come to a quick conclusion that they're strangely adorable.

You look behind him to see that the silver haired young man you'd seen in the dressing room is approaching the two of you. A rough yet playful punch to the shoulder causes you to shift backwards to see your friends fidgeting just behind you.

"Did you we hit ya' hard?"

"You didn't hit me at all!" You snap, resting your fists on your hips. You hear the red haired gentleman behind you chuckle, your companions blushing in response.

"Rin-senpai! Is everything okay?"

"It's fine, Ai," he calls back, turning back to smile and wink at you. "Would you mind if we joined your game?"

You reply with a shy smirk and a quick nod. He offers you his hand and shakes it, giving you a moment to feel the kind warmth you'd felt when he first caught you.

"Then let's play!"

* * *

There will be more of these coming soon, I promise! Each will be about a different character so stay tuned for your favorite!

愛 Ecchi-sama


End file.
